A nonaqueous electrolyte battery formed by using a carbon material or a lithium titanium oxide as a negative electrode active material and a layered oxide that contains nickel, cobalt or manganese as a positive electrode active material, particularly a lithium secondary battery has already been in practical use as a power source in a wide range of fields. Such a nonaqueous electrolyte battery is provided in a variety of forms, such as small-sized batteries for various electronic devices and large-sized batteries for electric vehicles. As an electrolyte solution of the lithium secondary battery, a nonaqueous organic solvent prepared by mixing ethylene carbonate, methylethyl carbonate and the like is used, different from a nickel-hydrogen battery or a lead storage battery. An electrolyte solution prepared using the solvent has a high oxidation resistance and a high reduction resistant property compared to those of an aqueous electrolyte solution, whereby electrolysis of the solvent hardly occurs. Thus, in the case of a nonaqueous lithium secondary battery, a high electromotive force of from 2 V to 4.5 V is attained.
Meanwhile, many organic solvents are flammable substances. Accordingly, the safety of a secondary battery formed by using an organic solvent is theoretically inferior to that of a secondary battery formed by using an aqueous solution. In order to improve the safety of a lithium secondary battery formed by using an electrolyte solution containing an organic solvent, various countermeasures have been made, however it is not exactly sufficient. In the production process of the nonaqueous lithium secondary battery, a dry environment is necessary, thereby inevitably increasing the production cost. In addition, the electrolyte solution containing an organic solvent is inferior in electrical conductivity, whereby an internal resistance of the nonaqueous lithium secondary battery is easily increased. Such problems cause large defects of electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles and large-sized storage batteries for stationary energy storage, where emphasis is on the battery safety and cost.
In order to solve these problems, a process of converting an electrolyte solution to an aqueous solution has been examined. In the case of the aqueous electrolyte solution, it is necessary that the potential range to perform charge/discharge of a battery is set to the potential range which does not causes an electrolysis reaction of water contained as a solvent. The electrolysis of water can be avoided by using, for example, a lithium manganese oxide as the positive electrode active material and a lithium vanadium oxide as the negative electrode active material. Although the combination of these materials results in an electromotive force of from 1 to 1.5 V, an energy density sufficient as a battery is hardly obtained.
A lithium manganese oxide is used as the positive electrode active material and a lithium titanium oxide such as LiTi2O4 or Li4Ti5O12 is used as the negative electrode active material so that an electromotive force of from 2.6 to 2.7 V can be theoretically obtained. From the viewpoint of energy density, an attractive battery can be produced. A nonaqueous lithium secondary battery formed by using a combination of the positive and negative electrode materials exhibits an excellent life performance. Such a battery has already been in practical use. However, in the aqueous electrolyte solution, the lithium titanium oxide has a lithium insertion/extraction potential of about 1.5 V (vs. Li/Li+) based on lithium potential, whereby electrolysis is easily caused. Particularly, in a negative electrode, hydrogen is intensely generated by electrolysis on the surface of a metal outer can electrically connected to a negative electrode current collector or the negative electrode. The influence causes the active material to be easily peeled from the current collector. Consequently, such a battery does not operate stably, whereby it is not possible to perform a satisfactory charge-discharge cycle.